


Art for Gratitude

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Gratitude written by jane_x80 for Day 24 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 24 is Gifts/Gift Exchange/Secret Santa.
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Art for Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> This artwork is a last minute creation and it’s the last artwork and story combo Jane and I collaborated on for this year NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> A special thanks to Jacie for organizing this challenge this year again. It’s greatly appreciated. I wish you wonderful Holidays Jacie! 
> 
> Thanks Jane, my Bernie for your awesome collaboration, we had fun again this year! It’s always a pleasure to work with you. I hope we will be able to it again in 2020. Je te serre bien fort et t’embrasse tendrement. <3 <3 <3
> 
> I will be back with more artworks in 2020, the next time being the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang. So, until then, I would like to say again Happy Holidays/Joyeuses Fêtes to AO3 readers and NCIS fans. I wish the best to all of you! 
> 
> Red Pink Dots ❤️

Cover Art for the story Gratitude written by jane_x80 for Day 24 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 24 is Gifts/Gift Exchange/Secret Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be posted later today. Stay tuned!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943501) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
